Disney and Nick Shows Roleplay Wiki Policies
This is the list of rules you must follow in order to become a respected user. 'Roleplaying Rules:' #Always stay in character! If you ever need to break character, please, put the text in parentheses () or write OOC: (out of character) before the text you are about to write. #Make sure the character you are roleplaying is not already taken. There should be no duplicates of a character on this wiki. When a character is duplicated, the one who makes the account second will be blocked so the account is unaccessable. (Although the roleplaying account will be blocked, your IP address will not be blocked so you will have access to your original account.) #You must make a blog titled "Ask (character name) a Question!" It is mandatory because without it, your roleplaying account may become abandoned and we would need to find another user to replace you. #You must also add the category "Roleplay Blogs" to all the blogs that are made by your roleplayer. #It is also mandatory to edit your userpage. The reason it is mandatory is mentioned in rule #3. It also is good for when a user doesn't know the character you are roleplaying very well. You would explain the character as if you were the actual character. #You must always talk in first person (ex. I, we, and us) #You must add a userbox to your original 'account. This is for organizational reasons and also states the character you're roleplaying as. If the character you are roleplaying as is not on the userbox list, write it in the comments and either make the userbox yourself or ask someone to make it for you and the userbox will be added to your page. #Have fun roleplaying and make sure you sound like the character!! 'Regular Rules #No profanity! Profanity is cursing and inappropriate language and will be punished severely. #Do not post sexual-related pictures or comments. That will also be punished severely. #Do not ever spam! Spamming is advertising for a company, website, etc. and it does not relate to the topic. Also, posting something multiple times is considered spam, as it is usually just posted to get . #Do not insult or threat any users! That's cyber-bullying and not only is rude, but can hurt someone. You will be blocked. #Do not add too many categories to pages! Categories are only there to sort the articles and make them more organized. When you add too many, it will be considered spam and you will get a warning. #Do not remove any content from the page unless it was to revert an edit, even if you have a dislike for the page. It can be considered as vandalism. Also, if you change or delete a character for your dislike of the character or user, that will also be considered as vandalism. #Do not ever edit someone else's userpage. It is forbidden! It is someone else's work and you are not allowed to edit it. You also cannot edit the page for spelling, punctuation, and grammatical errors! Just follow the rules and you would be respected by everyone! Don't forget to have fun!!! If you have any questions, please ask the administrators. Category:Browse Category:Community